


d is for dreams

by Tommyboy



Series: Sahara - a to z [4]
Category: Sahara (2005)
Genre: Gen, communtiy: stories a to z
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	d is for dreams

Dirk and Al were off the research ship, enjoying an afternoon of walking through the local market and shops that bordered the tourist area of the seaside town.

Walking along the shops, Al stopped in front of a tattoo parlor, admiring the designs in the window. Dirk returned to his side when he noticed Al wasn’t with him and looked over his shoulder to see what he was looking at.

“Which one?” Dirk asked.

“The full out Dragon,” he answered as they both admired it’s Asian head and its serpent body tail. “If I did it.”

“You keep saying that.”


End file.
